


SongBird

by ArtsieTango



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, Singing in the car, self indulgent fan stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13325781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsieTango/pseuds/ArtsieTango
Summary: This a quick, fluffy one shot of Dark and the reader in the car together. Basically, Dark finds out that the reader can sing, and is slightly baffled by the concept of music.





	SongBird

**Author's Note:**

> This is a self-indulgent one shot I wrote because Darkiplier is my new hyperfixation rn. That and ice skating youtubers. XD The songs I listened to that helped inspire this fic were Damn Rough Night by Artist vs Poet, 4 AM by Bears in Trees, Demons by Imagine Dragons, and Take Me or Leave me from Rent.

It wasn’t often that Dark wanted to run errands with you. It made you feel almost special to know that he wanted to spend time with you. After being in the car with you for a while though, you were beginning to sense that he was starting to regret it. 

“I didn’t realize you were so... musically inclined.” He said after you sang along to the first couple of songs on the radio. You ducked your head a little, a sheepish smile spreading across your face.

“I mean, yeah. I love music. I did musical theater a couple of times in high school.” Dark grunted, his eyes flickering between you and the road as the next song started. 

“OHOH OH I LOVE THIS SONG!!” You suddenly shouted excitedly, turning the volume up and starting to sing along to the lyrics you knew by heart. As you rocked out to your jam,Dark muttered,

“It seems like this is more than just a high school thing.”

“Of course Dark. Not to be cheesy, but as a human being who loves music, Ill have you know that music is forever. Oh Ssh ssh it’s my favorite part!!” And as if you hadn’t stopped singing to talk to Dark, you jumped right back onto the beat and hit every note perfectly. If you hadn’t been too busy focusing on the song and the road, you might have noticed Dark staring at you curiously. As you sang, Dark saw a whole new, interesting side of you that he hadn’t seen before. All your joy and happiness came pouring out, an extra ounce of confidence was added to your shoulders. And then the song changed, and you became someone else again.

“Oh this one is good.” You giggled as one of those funny musical songs came on. You suddenly became a different person again, donning an accent to sound similar to the singers and putting as much emotion into your voice as possible. And then the song changed again, a much sadder song, but one you liked nonetheless. You couldn’t help noticing certain words and lines that reminded you of Dark, but failed to notice Dark stiffen as he too noticed them. As a different kind of emotion trembled out from within you, Dark felt a slow, swelling pain inside his chest, an emotion he didn’t recognize. 

“Dark? My ears are ringing, is everything okay?” You asked, giving him a quick, concerned glance. He looked at you for a moment, processing your question as he emerged from his thoughts.

“Where did you learn to sing like that?” He asked finally, turning down the radio so he could focus on you.

“Well I could always naturally sing. Like, it was pretty. And then musical theater helped me get better? So, practice, I guess.”

“It’s just interesting to me, how with every different song, the mood changes. Your mood changes.”

“Well, you know, a lot can be said with a song. Speaking of which, will you turn the radio up? This ones another one of my favorites, I think you’ll like it.” You gave him a quick grin before you started on the first verse, once again acting confident and flirtatious. Except this time you paid special attention to Dark, glancing at him from time to time with a suggestively raised eyebrow or a line that you meant specifically for him. By the time you got to the second chorus, you had once again focused on the song, finishing it off with a terrific belt. Once the song was over and the commercials switched on, you turned back to normal, and with a groan, turned the radio off. You and Dark spent a few minutes in silence before Dark said softly,

“Perhaps, if you haven’t already worn out your voice, you could sing for me later. There is something... enjoyable about the way you sing.” You felt your face flush with pride, sitting up a little straighter in your seat under his words of praise. And though Dark continued to stare out the window, hardly glancing your way as the radio switched back on, you could tell he was looking forward to hearing you sing again.


End file.
